Conventional snowmobiles are designed to be operated across a wide variety of terrain types and operating environments. As is known in the art, snowmobiles are generally ridden in an active manner and, as such, the operator of the snowmobile typically moves his or her body during riding to influence the course of travel of the snowmobile. For example, during most types of turns snowmobile operators typically move their position on the snowmobile so as to shift their weight to the inside of the turn, while simultaneously steering the vehicle in the direction of the turn. There are, however, some types of snowmobile turning operations, such as during side-hilling or boon-docking, which require the operator to counter-steer the snowmobile. When a snowmobile is counter-steered, the handlebars are steered in a direction opposite to the direction of the turn. While current snowmobile design is adequate for counter-steering to occur, it can sometimes be more difficult than would be desirable.